


Love Trick!!

by Sango



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Shogo convince Rei a raggiungerlo in montagna.





	Love Trick!!

“Reiiiii!”  
Sagara Rei sentì i nervi delle tempie pulsare dolorosamente, come ogni volta in cui sentiva quel particolare modo di piagnucolare di Shogo.  
“Sono molto impegnato, al momento. Dimmi cosa succede e fallo in fretta” disse al telefono, senza mai smettere di digitare sulla tastiera del computer.  
“Perché sei così cattivo, Rei?”  
Le tempie di Rei pulsarono ancora più forte.  
“Se non ti serve nulla io riattacco.”  
“No! Ho davvero bisogno di aiuto. Non riesco più a scrivere nemmeno una frase decente. Nulla di nulla!”  
Quell'affermazione sorprese così tanto Rei da spingerlo a fermare le dita che correvano sui tasti.  
“Perché Sotomura non mi ha detto nulla? Soprattutto se la cosa è così grave” gli chiese, perplesso.  
“Perché non lo sa. Lui non è qui con me... In realtà non c'è nessuno con me, sono tutto solo.”  
“E dov'è che, di preciso, staresti tutto solo?”  
Rei sperava che anche al telefono Shogo capisse dal suo tono di voce che ormai aveva perso completamente la pazienza.  
“Nello chalet di famiglia!”  
Doveva aspettarsi, però, che l'altro non avrebbe dato il minimo segno di comprensione. Insomma, era pur sempre di Shogo che si stava parlando. E la sua voce squillante, il tono di qualcuno che stava facendo la cosa più normale del mondo e il fatto che ne sembrasse anche compiaciuto fecero saltare del tutto i poveri nervi di Rei.  
“Dovresti essere a Londra a registrare! Cosa diamine ci fai in Giappone? Perché sei in montagna? Perché non c'è nessuno con te? Cosa accidenti pensavi di fare?”  
“Non essere cattivo, Rei” piagnucolò ancora una volta Shogo.  
“Torna subito qui! Così potrò metterti sul primo aereo per l'Inghilterra.”  
“Non posso, non ho una macchina, qui non ci sono taxi e l'amico che mi ha dato un passaggio fino a qui è partito per gli Stati Uniti e tornerà solo fra due settimane” lo gelò il cantante.  
Rei si sforzò di fare dei respiri profondi per evitare di urlare talmente forte da farsi sentire in tutto il quartiere. Poi ne fece altri, tanti altri, per costringersi a controllarsi e a non schiantare il cellulare contro il muro.  
“Da quanto tempo sei lì?” sibilò, furioso come poche altre volte in vita sua.  
“Da due giorni. Pensavo che venendo qui sarei riuscito a scrivere di nuovo, ma non ci riesco. Aiutami, Rei!”  
“Ora chiamo un taxi che ti riporti a casa, anche se dovesse costarmi un patrimonio.”  
“No! Non voglio tornare, se lo fai arrivare lo mando via, davvero. Non mi serve un taxi e non mi serve tornare aLondra. Mi serve aiuto per scrivere le canzoni del prossimo album!”  
“Shogo...” questa volta il tono di voce di Rei somigliava molto a un ringhio.  
“Ti prego, Rei! Sei l'unico che può aiutarmi, tu ci riesci sempre. Vieni qui, sono sicuro che se ci sei tu potrò finalmente sbloccarmi e scrivere dei testi stupendi.”  
“Con tutto il lavoro che devo...”  
Ma Shogo non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di concludere la frase.  
“Ti prego! Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego ti prego ti prego...”  
“Ho capito, va bene! Prendo la macchina e arrivo. Ma sappi che ripartiremo subito: puoi benissimo scrivere qui a casa se l'unica cosa di cui hai bisogno è la mia compagnia.”  
“Grazie Rei!”  
Shogo gli era sembrato fin troppo entusiasta per la sua capitolazione, ma in quel momento Rei era troppo arrabbiato per dar peso alla cosa e farsi qualche domanda in proposito. Fu così che prese la sua giacca e le chiavi della macchina e si mise in viaggio verso lo chalet della famiglia Sena.

Come era ovvio, nella fretta di raggiungere Shogo Rei aveva dimenticato che stava andando in montagna e che era inverno inoltrato, e aveva lasciato il giubbotto pesante a casa. Con il risultato che, a mano a mano che passava il tempo, la macchina diventava sempre più fredda, nonostante il riscaldamento acceso. Cosa, questa, che lo fece arrabbiare ancora di più con quell'impiastro che si era scelto per compagno, perché era chiaro che fosse tutta colpa sua.  
Quando arrivò finalmente allo chalet di famiglia, quattro ore dopo essere partito da casa, Rei era ormai pronto a esplodere. Scese dalla macchina sbattendosi la portiera alle spalle con tutta la forza che aveva, salì a due a due i gradini che portavano alla piccola veranda davanti all'ingresso e spalancò la porta senza nemmeno provare ad annunciarsi. Il tutto per trovarsi davanti uno Shogo sorridente che gli corse incontro e gli si abbarbicò addosso.  
“Rei! Che bello che sei venuto!”  
Quello era davvero troppo! Come si permetteva quell'idiota col complesso del fratello maggiore di essere tanto allegro, quando lui era così furioso, e proprio a causa sua?  
“Prendi le tue cose e sali in macchina” ringhiò, spindendolo sulle spalle per staccarselo di dosso.  
“A dire il vero, credo che alla fine sia meglio restare qui” fu la replica di Shogo, che non sembrava per niente impressionato dal suo cattivo umore.  
Rei, ormai, era talmente arrabbiato che faceva fatica perfino a respirare.  
“In macchina. Ora! Puoi scrivere a casa!”  
“Ehm... Rei... forse non te ne sei accorto, ma ha iniziato a nevicare, già da un po', e le previsioni dicono che non smetterà tanto presto. Si aspettano almeno un metro di neve entro domani mattina, non credo sia sicuro mettersi in viaggio al momento.”  
Rei si girò di scatto verso la finestra e si accorse che in effetti stava davvero nevicando, e pure tanto. Tra l'altro, Shogo aveva ragione quando diceva che aveva iniziato già da un po', perché ce n'era già un bello strato per terra. La cosa più preoccupante era che lui non se ne era proprio accorto mentre arrivava allo chalet. Era abbastanza sicuro di aver azionato i tergicristalli, perché ricordava di aver visto bene la strada, ma non aveva la più pallida idea di quando, né dove, lo avesse fatto.  
A parte questo, però, il problema più serio era che la neve li avrebbe tenuti bloccati lì per chissà quanto tempo, perché non era davvero il caso di mettersi a guidare una macchina per strade di montagna con un tempo sinmile, e lui aveva un sacco di lavoro da fare a casa, visto che ora doveva occuparsi anche del lavori di Izumi.  
“Tu!” praticamente urlò, girandosi di nuovo verso Shogo. “È tutta colpa tua! Tutto il lavoro che mi si è accumulato sulla scrivania in queste ore, e gli impegni già presi...”  
“Oh, non preoccuparti” cercò di tranquillizzarlo in cantante. “Ho già avvisato papà e ha detto che darà una mano lui a Sato-san finché resteremo bloccati qui.”  
“Seiya-san ha detto... Devo chiamarlo e scusarmi e...”  
“Oh, adesso ha il cellulare spento, è andato a non so quale festa con la mamma.”  
Di male in peggio! Non solo era bloccato lì e il suo lavoro ne avrebbe risentito, ma aveva anche creato disturbo a Seiya-san e non poteva nemmeno scusarsi. Ed era ancora una volta tutta colpa di Shogo.  
Lo sguardo che Rei gli lanciò avrebbe terrorizzato a morte chiunque. Certo, chiunque non fosse il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte che, come sempre, non sembrava per niente impressionato dalla sua occhiataccia.  
“Dai, non sei contento di essere qui con me?” continuò Shogo, imperturbabile, con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro.  
“No! Per niente!”  
“Io invece sono molto contento. Abbiamo lo chalet tutto per noi e fuori è tutto bianco di neve. Non lo trovi tremendamente romantico?”  
“No! Proprio per niente!” ringhiò ancora Rei, per poi girare i tacchi e camminare a grandi passi verso la porta di ingresso.  
“Dove stai andando?” lo richiamò Shogo, perplesso e forse, per la prima volta da quando Rei era arrivato, anche un po' preoccupato.  
“In macchina. Non voglio vederti.”  
In realtà, il giovane manager della Sena Pro non riuscì nemmeno ad aprire lo sportello della sua auto, perché Shogo lo aveva seguito immediatamente e, prima che Rei potesse afferrare la maniglia, lui gli aveva afferrato il polso e lo aveva costretto a fermarsi.  
“Sta nevicando, Rei, e fa davvero tanto freddo. Non puoi restare qui fuori.”  
“Ti ho detto che non voglio vederti” replicò lui, senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia. “Lasciami andare.”  
“No! Ti ammalerai se resti qui. Per favore, vieni dentro.”  
Rei, però, non si fece impietosire dalla sua evidente preoccupazione e strattonò il braccio con forza, riuscendo a liberarsi senza troppi sforzi. Continuando a non degnarlo nemmeno di uno sguardo, aprì la macchina e si sedette sul sedile del guidatore. Quando, tuttavia provò a richiudere lo sportello, Shogo glielo impedì.  
“Va bene, se vuoi restare qui fai pure. Però ci resto anch'io! Mi siedo proprio qui, di fianco alla macchina, e non mi muovo finché non ti decidi a rientrare in casa.”  
Rei non voleva dargliela vinta, davvero, ma Shogo restava comunque un membro importante della Sena Pro e lui era pur sempre l'amministratore dell'agenzia e non poteva essere la causa di un suo malore. Perché, se fosse davvero rimasto lì sotto la neve, e conoscendolo non c'era alcun dubbio che lo avrebbe fatto, sarebbe stao fortunato se si fosse preso solo una brutta influenza.  
Rei esitò solo per un istante, il tempo di vedere Shogo che si avvicinava al lato della macchina con l'evidente intenzione di sedersi per terra, prima di decidersi a uscire dall'auto. La rabbia, però non era passata ma al contrario non faceva che aumentare, perciò ignorò il sorriso felice di Shogo e rientrò in casa a passo svelto così come ne era uscito, lasciandolo ad arrancare sulla neve per stargli dietro.  
Una volta dentro, andò direttamente a sedersi sul divano bianco sistemato davanti al camino, nel quale qualcuno, con tutta probabilità quell'idiota del suo compagno, aveva acceso un bel fuoco scoppiettante. L'idea era quella di non rivolgergli la parola fino all'indomani, quando avesse smesso di nevicare. A quel punto lo avrebbe obbligato a spalare la neve per liberare la strada, lo avrebbe caricato in macchina anche a calci nel sedere se necessario, e sarebbero finalmente tornati a casa.  
Naturalmente, e lui avrebbe dovuto saperlo, Shogo non era dello stesso parere. Gli si sedette accanto in silenzio, perché non era proprio completamente stupido, e lo guardò. E continuò a guardarlo, tutto allegro e sorridente nonostante le sue braccia incrociate sul petto e l'espressione cupa che avrebbero dovuto servire per tenerlo alla larga. Rei era certo che, se si fosse concentrato, avrebbe potuto vedere due orecchie da cane e una coda che si muoveva a destra e a sinistra senza posa spuntare da suo corpo.  
Quell'immagine mentale gli fece scappare un sorrisino, che Shogo ovviamente non si lasciò sfuggire, quindi Rei decise di ridarsi un contegno e fargli abbassare un po' la cresta.  
“Sbaglio o mi hai fatto venire qui perché avevi bisogno di aiuto per scrivere? E allora scrivi! Ti ricordo che l'album dovrà essere pronto per fine mese e non accetterò nessuna scusa e nessun ritardo.” lo rimproverò.  
Peccato che le sue parole non sembrarono sortire il mino effetto, almeno a giudicare dal sorriso del biondo, che non vacillò nemmeno epr un istante.  
“Ah, giuto! Prima però mangiamo qualcosa, ormai è quasi ora di cena.”  
Shogo si alzò dal divano e tempo due minuti si ripresentò con un paio di vassoi di cibo, tutto facilmente mangiabile con le mani. Ancora una volta, Rei era troppo arrabbiato e nervoso per porsi delle domande.  
Stava èer allungare la mano verso una porzione di sushi, non perché lo volesse davvero ma più che altro per farlo contento così che iniziasse finalmente a lavorare, ma Shogo fu più veloce di lui e gli avvicinò alle labbra un piccolo triangolo di tramezzino, in pratica costringendolo a mangiarlo. Gamberetti in salsa rosa, i suoi preferiti.  
“Ho fatto preparare tutti i piatti che ti piacciono di più. Li trovi in frigo, tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è scaldare quelli che ne hanno bisogno” gli spiegò il più giovane.  
“Cosa...?” ma l'altro gli impedì di finire la domanda.  
“È perché io ti penso sempre, Rei. Ti penso più di chiunque altro, anche più di Izumi.”  
Rei vide il compagno appoggiare i vassoi sul tavolino sistemato davanti al divano e avvicinarglisi ancora di più. Lo vide alzare le mani e appoggiargliele con delicatezza sulle guance. Lo vide accostare il viso al suo e sentì le sue labbra sulle proprie, in una carezza leggera e sensuale.  
“Ti amo, Rei. Ti amo tantissimo. Lo sa, vero?” gli sussurrò Shogo, quando mise fine al bacio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, serio come raramente gli capitava.  
E Rei non poté fare altro che annuire, dopo aver deglutito il groppo che aveva in gola. Per qualche motivo, tutta quella serietà improvvisa lo stava spaventando a morte.  
“Bene! Perché a volte ho paura di non riuscire a fartelo capire abbastanza. Lo so che ti faccio arrabbiare, e che a volte faccio cose un po' pazze, ma tu sei la persona più importante al mondo, per me. Farei qualunque cosa per te, Rei. Qualunuque!”  
“Shogo?”  
“Ti amo!” ribadì, e lo baciò di nuovo, ma questa volta non c'era nulla di leggero e delicato nelle sue azioni.  
Rei sentì la lingua di Shogo forzare le sue labbra ed entrare di prepotenza nella sua bocca. La sentì frugargli dentro e coinvolgere la sua in una danza eccitante. Era talmente concentrato su quel bacio che nemmeno si accorse che Shogo gli aveva sfilato la giacca e sbottonato la camicia, e che lo aveva spinto fino a farlo stendere sul divano. Se ne rese conto solo quando il compagno separò le labbra dalle sue e si mise in ginocchio tra le sue gambe.  
In quel momento, Rei era certo che avrebbe dovuto protestare, e magari anche arrabbiarsi di nuovo con lui, ma le mani di Shogo erano scese sui suoi pantaloni, li avevano aperti e avevano prosegioto il loro cammino, fino ad arrivare dentro i suoi boxer. E a quel punto, davvero, non ricordava nemmeno uno dei motivi per i quali si sarebbe dovuto arrabbaire. Shogo continuò a frugarlo per qualche minuto, strappandogli più di un sospiro soddisfatto, poi decise che a quanto pareva non era abbastanza e gli sfilò dalle gambe prima i pantaloni e poi le mutande, cos' lentamente che tutto il procedimento risultò tremendamente esasperante, per Rei.  
“Sei bellissimo!” gli disse Shogo, quando la parte inferiore del suo corpo fu completamente nuda, guardandolo come se fosse davvero stato la cosa più bella del mondo.  
Rei si sentì arrossire miseramente e cercò di pensare a qualcosa di caustico da dire, per riportare la serata sui giusti binari, ma Shogo non gliene diede mai il tempo. Un secondo era ritto tra le sue gambe, che lo guardava, e il secondo dopo era piegato su di lui, con la bocca intorno al suo sesso. Rei si lasciò scappare un mezzo grido di sorpresa per quell'attacco improvviso, ma le sue proteste finirono lì. Shogo era bravo, e a dire il vero lo era sempre stato, ma quel giorno sembrava voler superare se stesso. Ci mise talmente tanto impegno, e altrettanta tecnica, che Rei venne in un tempo talmente breve da essere imbarazzante per un uomo della sua età.  
Shogo, però, sembrava davvero fiero di se stesso, e decisamente compiaciuto per l'effetto che aveva avuto su di lui. Si tirò su con un sorriso irritante, le labbra serrate, e guardandolo dritto negli occhi deglutì il seme che, a quanto sembrava, aveva ancora in bocca. Poi si leccò le labbra come se quello fosse stato ancora più buono del suo dolce preferito.  
E, accidenti a lui, quella scena fu talmente eccitante che Rei sentì il suo membro esausto dare dei leggeri cenni di risveglio. Cosa, anche quella, decisamente strana per un uomo della sua età. Perché va bene che non era vecchio, ma in genere gli ci voleva un po' più di trenta secondi per riprendersi dopo un orgasmo.  
“Ti voglio, Rei. Posso prenderti?”  
Ancora una volta, Rei avrebbe potuto gelarlo con una battuta acida, o semplicemente dirgli di no, ma lo sguardo di Sgogo glielo impedì di nuovo. Era così intenso che sembrava potesse bruciarlo da un momento all'altro. Stavano insieme da più di dieci anni, ormai, ma non lo aveva mai visto così serio.  
“Posso, Rei?” insistette, e lui si ritrovò ad annuire senza nemmeno aver deciso razionalmente di farlo.  
Shogo sorrise felice e fece per sfilarsi il maglione che indossava, ma a un tratto sembrò cambiare idea.  
“Mi spogli tu, Rei'”  
Anche quella era una novità. In genere Shogo si spogliava da solo, e a volte non lo faceva nemmeno del tutto, prima di fare sesso. In fondo, la maggior parte delle volte non avevano molto tempo per stare insieme e facevano tutto di fretta. Forse era per questo motivo che quella volta sembrava così diverso, forse Shogo voleva godersi con calma il tempo che avevano a disposizione, visto che per loro era un privilegio raro. Quei pensieri, però, svanirono così come erano arrivati dalla mente di Rei. Tutta la sua atenzione, al momento, era interamente concentrata sulla mano di Shogo che accarezzava il proprio ventre con lentezza, come se non avesse nulla di meglio da fare che aspettare lui e si divertisse a provocarlo nel frattempo.  
E Rei decise che lo aveva fatto aspettare abbastanza. Si sollevò e si inginocchio sui cuscini di fronte a lui, nudo a parte la camicia che gli pendeva ancora dalle spalle, e iniziò a sollevargli il maglione, lento come lo era stato lui con i suoi pantaloni. Shogo smise di fissarlo solo per i pochi istanti in cui la stoffa gli coprì gli occhi, e quello sguardo intenso non faceva altro che mandare Rei ancora più a fuoco.  
Una volta che lo ebbe liberato del maglione, passò ai pantaloni. Aveva fatto l'amore con Shogo più volte di quante ne potesse ricordare, ed era un uomo adulto di ventinove anni, perciò fu imbarazzante vedere le proprie mani che tremavano mentre cercavano di slacciarlgi la cintura.  
“Vuoi che ti aiuti?” gli chiese Shogo, con una voce bassa e roca che lo fece rabbrividire.  
“No!” si intestardì Rei, deciso a dimostrare qualcosa a entrambi, anche se in quel preciso momento nemmeno lui avrebbe saputo dire cosa fosse di preciso.  
Alla fine, dopo un paio di minuti, la cintura era stata slacciata e la zip dei pantaloni era stata abbassata, e Rei deglutì alla vista del desiderio più che evidente di Shogo.  
“Non hai finito” lo richiamò il cantante, con la stessa voce che aveva usato prima, e Rei capì di essersi imbambolato a guardarlo.  
Imbarazzato a morte, spinse Shogo perché si stendesse e prese a sfilargli le calze e i pantamìloni, questa volta in tutta fretta, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Quando fu il turno dei boxer, però, per qualche motivo esitò.  
“Forza, Rei!” lo incoraggiò Shogo, sollevando il bacino come se stesse cercando di stuzzicarlo.  
E Rei lo accontentò ancora una volta. Anche perché in quel momento non aveva nessuna possibilità di fare altrimenti, visto che la sua eccitazione era pari a quella del compagno.  
Non appena i boxer raggiunsero il resto dei suoi vestiti, Shogo si sollevò e abbracciò Rei, facendo cadere una pioggia di baci su tutto il suo viso. Poi, all'improvviso, gli prese il lobo di un orecchio in bocca e glielo morse, non tanto forte da fargli male ma abbastanza perché lo sentisse riverberare per tutto il suo corpo.  
“Voglio venirti in gola, Rei” gli disse, facendolo sobbalzare. “Voglio sprofondare in quella tua bellissima bocca rovente e venirti in gola” ripeté, e Rei iniziò a boccheggiare. “Ma non ora. Ora voglio solo prenderti” concluse, allontanandosi da lui e manovrandolo fino a quando si ritrovò a quattro zampe sul divano.  
Si sentiva tremendamente esposto, cosa assurda considerando che non era la prima volta che lo facevano in quella posizione, ma ormai aveva capito che quello era un giorno particolare. Così tanto che, quando Shogo spinse la camicia lungo la sua schiena, esponento le sue natiche, si ritrovò a gemere di aspettativa. Poi, senza nessun preavviso, la lingua del suo compagno si fece strada dentro di lui, e a Rei sembrò di essere vicino a perdere del tutto la ragione.  
Shogo lo inumidì con cura e con molta, moltissima attenzione. Rei aveva la sensazione che il suo corpo si stesse sciogliendo, a partire dal punto in cui quella lingua lo stava toccando. Si ritrovò a sospirare e mugolare, a bocca aperta, perdendo del tutto la sua abituale compostezza.  
Quando poi Shogo recuperò la boccettina di lubrificante da dietro uno dei cuscini del divano e iniziò a prepararlo con le dita, quei sospiri e quei mugolii divennero veri e propri gemiti, uno più sonore dell'altro. Rei si sentiva talmente sopraffatto dalle sensazioni che l'atro riusciva a suschitargli che le sue braccia iniziarono a tremare, fino a cedere del tutto sotto il suo peso. La posizione che aveva assunto, con la schiena eccessivamente inarcata e il sedere in bella mostra, era dannatamente scomoda, per lui. Per Shogo, invece, doveva essere una vista spettacolare, se doveva giudicare dal verso strozzato che si era lasciato sfuggire. Da quello, e dal fatto che aveva iniziato a muovere le dita al suo interno molto più velocemente, come se all'improvviso avesse avuto dannatamente fretta evesso voluto prepararlo nel minor tempo possibile.  
Nel momento in cui le sentì uscire, credeva di essere pronto a quello che lo aspettava, ma si sbagliava di grosso. La fretta di Shogo sembrava essere sparita nel nulla, o forse lui era riuscito a riportarla sotto controllo, perché a Rei sembrò che ci impiegasse secoli per entrare completamente dentro di lui. Lo sentì forzare la sua apertura centimetro dopo centimetro, senza mai fermarsi o ritrarsi. Rei sapeva che Shogo era particolarmente dotato, ma mai come allora si era reso conto di quanto lo fosse davvero. Era bellissimo ed esasperante allo stesso tempo, e lui voleva di più. Ne aveva un disperato bisogno. Quando provò a muoversi per andargli incontro, però, si rese conto di non poterlo fare. Shogo lo aveva afferrato per i fianchi e lo teneva fermo, e a Rei non restò altro da fare se non singhiozzare la sua frustrazione.  
Lo voleva dentro di lui, voleva averlo così in profondità da sentirselo nello stomaco. Lo voleva come non aveva mai desiderato altro in tutta la sua vita. Ormai era diventato un bisogno doloroso e lui si rese conto, in uno sprazzo di lucidità, che stava pregando e implorando, come un mantra, ma che era tutto inutile perché il suo compagno non aveva nessuna intenzione di accontentarlo.  
Quando, finalmente, Shogo appoggiò i fianchi contro le sue natiche, Rei perse definitivamente il controllo e venne. Per qualche istante la sua mente si fece completamente nera, ma nel momento in cui riprese coscienza di sé si rese conto di diverse cose. La prima era che doveva essere completamente impazzito, o che nel pezzo di tramezzino che aveva mangiato doveva esserci qualcosa di strano, perché non aveva avuto così poco controllo su se stesso nemmeno quando era un ragazzino, e quella consapevolezza lo imbarazzò profondamente. La seconda era che Shogo non si era mosso nemmeno di un millimetro dalla sua posizione, nonostante sentisse alle proprie spalle che il suo respiro si era fatto ancora più pesante e effannato di prima. La terza era che il suo compagno non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi.  
Rei sapeva, anche senza bisogno di chiedere conferma, che Shogo stava aspettando solo perché voleva ssicurarsi che lui stesse bene, prima di iniziare a muoversi, ma che aveva tutte le intenzioni di prendersi il suo piacere. In genere, il sesso tra loro era molto più dolce, anche se più veloce, e Rei era convinto che qeul nuovo lato del suo compagno, che non aveva conosciuto fino a quel giorno, avrebbe dovuto spaventarlo o quantomeno preoccuparlo almeno un po', ma la realtà era che lo trovava dannatamente eccitante.  
“Shogo...” sospirò, quando fu certo di riuscire a pronunciare una qualsiasi cosa che non fossero gemiti e mugolii di piacere.  
E Shogo si mosse. Uscì da lui quasi del tutto, solo un po' più veloce di quando era entrato. Si fermò, lasciando dentro soltanto la punta, sempre tenendo saldamente Rei per i fianchi perché non potesse muoversi, e rimase lì per un tempo infinito. Poi, senza alcun preavviso, gli affondò dentro completamente, in un'unica spinta violenta.  
Rei urlò e inarcò la schiena ancora di più, sollevando la testa dai cuscini del divano. Non era stato doloroso, perché ormai Shogo lo aveva allargato a sufficienza da non fargli male, ma di sicuro era stato intenso. E continuò a esserlo, sempre di più a ogni spinta. La forzata immobilità a cui il compagno lo aveva costretto per tutto il tempo lo stava facendo andare fuori di testa. Non avere il controllo su nulla di quello che stava succedendo in un primo momento gli sembrò terrorizzante, ma in breve la paura e il disagio vennero sostitiute dall'eccitazione e dal piacere. Era già venuto due volte e alla sua età non avrebbe dovuto avere la possibilità fisica di farlo anche una terza, soprattutto a così breve distanza dall'ultima, ma Shogo si stava mettendo d'impegno per colpire, a ogni singola spinta, quel punto al suo interno che lo faceva impazzire, e Rei non riusciva più a resistere. Ricominciò a urlare e implorare, non sapeva nemmeno lui se per chiedergli di fermarsi e concedergli almeno una piccola tregua, o se per incitarlo a dargli di più. Quell che sapeva era che non si era mai sentito così, e che iniziava ad avvertire qualcosa dentro, come un fuoco che minacciava di bruciarlo da un momento all'altro.  
Shogo, da parte sua, non sembrava avere la minima intenzione di dargli tregua. Continuava ad affondare con forza, prendendo da lui tutto il piacere che desiderava. Rei si chiese, nel suo delirio, se non avesse preso qualcosa,prima del suo arrivo, per aumentare la sua resistenza. Perché lo stava scopando da secoli e non dava segni di volersi fermare a breve. Dopo tutti gli anni che avevano passato insieme, Rei non avrebbe mai immaginato che il suo compagno potesse avere un tale controllo su se stesso. Ma a quel punto era chiaro che, tra loro due, quello che aveva meno padronanza di se stesso era proprio Rei.  
Ne aveva così poco che venne sommerso dal piacere per la terza volta in poco tempo, all'improvviso e con una tale intensità che sollevò perfino il petto dal divano. Inarcò la schiena talmente tanto che, se fosse stato in grado di formulare un pensiero logico e coerente, si sarebbe preoccupato di essersela spezzata in due. In quegli istanti, però, non riusciva a pensare a nulla che non fosse il piacere soverchiante che stava provando e che non accennava a fermarsi. A ogni affondo di Shogo dentro di lui le onde che lo stavano travolgendo riprendevano vigore e si facevano più intense, finché non diventò tutto troppo forte e pensò che sarebbe morto per il piacere. Fu in quel preciso momento che Shogo si fermò. Piantato così in profondità dentro di lui da toccare posti che non aveva mai raggiunto prima. Rei avvertì, con quel briciolo di coscienza che gli era rimasto, il gemito con cui il suo compagno annunciò il proprio orgasmo, e sentì il fiotto bollente del suo seme invadere il suo canale abusato, e con immensa incredulità venne di nuovo. O almeno fu quella la sensa zione che provò, perché ormai non aveva più nulla da riversare sui cuscini del divano.  
Fece appena in tempo a sentire Shogo che si sfilava con attenzione dalla sua apertura e a rendersi conto che lo stava muovendo per farlo stendere in una posizione più comoda di quella che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento, e perse i sensi.

Quando riaprì gli occhi si rese conto di essere coricato tra le braccia di Shogo, con una coperta pesante a coprirli per ripararli dal freddo, su un divano di un colore diverso da quello su cui avevano fatto l'amore. Solo che il divano era esattamente lo stesso, ma qualcuno doveva aver tolto il telo che lo ricopriva, e quel qualcuno non poteva essere altri che il suo compagno. Lo stesso compagno che, non appena o aveva visto sveglio, gli aveva avvicinato una bottiglietta d'acqua alle labbra, praticamente obbligandolo a berne almeno qualche sorso.  
“Per quanto tempo ho dormito?” chiese, stupendosi per la voce roca con cui aveva parlato, segno che le urla che ricordava di aver emesso non erano solo immaginarie.  
“Poco più di una mezzora” gli rispose Shogo. “Te la senti di cenare, adesso? O preferisci riposare ancora un po'?”  
“Mangiamo” stabilì, e Shogo annuì tranquillo.  
Rei lo vide uscire da sotto la coperta e alzarsi dal divano, senza nulla addosso per dirigersi verso la cucina. Colto da un terribile presentimento, alzò la coperta e si rese conto che anche lui era completamente nudo.  
“Dove sono i miei vestiti?” chiese, molto vicino ad arrabbiarsi di nuovo.  
“Li ho appesi nell'armadio in camera da letto, così non si sgualciranno. Tranne la camicia, quella ha bisogno di essere lavata, prima” rispose Shogo, senza nemmeno girarsi. “Cosa vuoi mangiare? Abbiamo sushi, onigiri, tramezzini, chirashi e insalata. Ci sono anche altre cose, ma devono essere cotte e lo sai che io non sono molto bravo ai fornelli. Ah, e abbiamo anche tutti gli ingredienti per fare il nabe, ma direi che per oggi non è il caso. Allora, che preferisci?”  
Rei sentì che gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa, ma in quel momento si sentiva ancora tutto sottosopra e decise di rinviare i ragionamenti a quando il suo cervello avesse ripreso a funzionare.  
“Tramezzini e insalata” scelse, un po' a caso a dire il vero.  
“Ok!” approvò Shogo, e pochi istanti dopo stava facendo ritorno in salotto con i piatti di cibo.  
Rei avrebbe voluto alzarsi, mettersi qualcosa addosso e mangiare in modo adeguato, ma Shogo non glielo permise.  
“Sei ancora stanco. Mettiti seduto sul divano e basta, ti aiuto io a mangiare.”  
“Non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto per...” Provò a protestare Rei, ma Shogo lo ignorò e gli avvicinò un tramezzino alle labbra.  
Rei non poté fare altro che prenderne un morso e masticare, per poi osservare Shogo fare altrettanto. Mangiando lo stesso sandwich che lui aveva appena addentato! Lo fissò a bocca aperta, senza nemmeno sapere da dove iniziare a urlargli contro, ma il canrante non sembrò fare minimamente caso alla sua sorpresa. Come sempre, del resto.  
“È davvero buono. Non sei d'accordo anche tu, Rei?”  
E Rei sospirò. Perché ormai non aveva più la forza per fare altro. Sospirò e aprì la bocca, arrendendosi a quell'ennesima stranezza di Shogo, che gli stava avvicinando una forchettata di insalata alla bocca. Vederlo usare quella stessa forchetta per prenderne anche lui un boccone non sorprese Rei neanche un po'. Ormai aveva capito come sarebbe andata la cena e, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso con Shogo nemmeno sotto tortura, quell'atmosfera intima e rilassata non gli dispiaceva nemmeno un po'.  
Finirono di mangiare in silenzio e Shogo si incaricò di riportare i piatti sporchi in cucina. Quando tornò in salotto si mise di nuovo sul divano, mezzo steso sui cuscini, e se lo tirò contro, assicurandosi che fosse ben coperto. Rei non disse nulla e passarono un po' di tempo così, a fissare il fuoco, ciascuno dei due immerso nei propri pensieri. Poi qualcosa cambiò.  
Rei non sapeva dire né come né perché, ma di punto in bianco si rese conto che c'era qualcosa di diverso. Era come se la temperatura della stanza si fosse alzata di colpo e lui iniziò a sentirsi stranamenta agitato. Di un'agitazione per niente spiacevole, in realtà.  
“Rei?” lo richiamò Shogo, e a spettò che lui si girasse a guardarlo prima di riprendere a parlare. “Ti ricordi cosa ho detto che avrei voluto fare, prima?”  
Rei lo fissò perplesso per qualche istante, poi ricordò e ri ritròvò a trattenere il fiato.  
“Posso farlo, Rei? Me lo lascerai fare?”  
Non era la prima volta che Rei faceva qualcosa del genere, in fondo stavano insieme da così tannto tempo che era normale aver provato determinate cose. Il problema er ache Shogo quel giorno era davvero strano, e lui non era sicuro che quello che facevano sempre fosse proprio quello che lui aveva in mente. A dirla tutta, aveva un po' paura. Perché, certo, era ssolutamente sicuro che Shogo non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, ma l'esperienza che avevano condiviso poche ore prima era stata così intensa che ora aveva il timore che si ripetesse una cosa del genere. Perdere di nuovo il controllo di se stesso a quel modo lo terrorizzava, non poteva farci niente.  
“Rei!” lo implorò Shogo, attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione.  
Rei sollevò lo sguardo per osservarlo e si rese conto che sotto la sua solita espressione da cucciolo bisognoso di coccole si nascondeva della vera e propria disperazione. Forse doveva iniziare seriamente a preoccuparsi. Forse a Shogo era successo qualcosa di brutto e non gliene aveva parlato. Forse era per quello che non riusciva più a scrivere e che quel giorno era così strano?  
“Ti voglio, Rei. Ti voglio così tanto!”  
Shogo aveva interrotto le sue riflessioni e in quel momento lo guardava con un tale desiderio dipinto su tutto il viso che Rei non dubitò nemmeno per un istante di quello che gli aveva appena detto.  
“Vuoi? Per favore?” provò ancora il più giovane, e Rei capitolò.  
Che fosse ben chiaro, aveva deciso che avrebbe parlato con lui, il giorno dopo, per farsi spiegare che cosa gli era preso per farlo comportare a quel modo. In quel momento, però, Shogo sembrava così bisognoso, e lui non riusciva a dirgli di no, nonostante la certezza che lo avrebbe spinto di nuovo oltre i suoi limiti.  
Nel momento in cui Rei annuì, dando il suo consenso, l'espressione di Shogo cambiò completamente. L'esultanza prese il posto della disperazione e l'eccitazione gli trasfigurò completamente i lineamenti del viso, rendendolo se possibile ancora più affascinante di quanto già non fosse normalmente.  
Rei non si spostò quando lo vide alzare una mano e avvicinarla al suo viso, e si godette la carezza gentile che gli fece. Sapeva, però, che Shogo voleva altro, e aspettò che gliene desse dimostrazione. Non dovette attendere molto, a dire il vero. La carezza si spostò lentamente verso le sue labbra, fino a che Shogo non gliele forzò con due dita, costringendolo ad aprirle. Con quelle stesse dita gliele accarezzò senza fretta, e sempre senza fretta gliele spinse dentro. Rei le accolse e non si oppose quando il compagno iniziò a muoverle avanti e indietro, come a volergli dare un assaggio di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a breve. Poi, così come erano entrate, le dita lasciarono definitivamente la sua bocca, e Shogo portò la mano dietro la sua nuca, spingendo impercettibilmente in avanti.  
Rei capì al volo che era arrivato il momento, ma si guardò intorno cercando di capire come avrebbe dovuto agire. O meglio, come si sarebbero dovuti sistemare lui e Shogo per far funzionare la cosa. Al contrario di lui, però, il suo compagno sembrava avere le idee molto chiare.  
“Mettiti in ginocchio sul tappeto.”  
Rei immaginò che, nelle intenzioni di Shogo, quello volesse essere un suggerimento gentile, ma il tono di voce lo tradì e fece somigliare le sue parole più a un ordine perentorio. Rei, però, non se ne ebbe a male e non esitò: in fondo, quando prendeva una decisione non cambiava idea finché non l'aveva portata a compimento, e in quel caso aveva già stabilito cosa voleva fare. Così scese dal divano, senza più preoccuparsi della sua completa nudità, e si inginocchiò tra le gambe già spalancate di Shogo.  
Se mai avesse avuto dei dubbi sull'intensità del suo desiderio, lo spettacolo che si ritrovò davanti li avrebbe fugati del tutto all'istante. Shogo era talmente duro ed eccitato che Rei si chiese, per un istante, se la sua condizione non gli stesse provocando dolore. I suoi pensieri, però, ebbero vita breve, perché Shogo allungò di nuovo una mano verso di lui e fece pressione ancora una volta sulla sua nuca per invitarlo a darsi una mossa. E Rei lo accontentò.  
Si chinò su di lui e lo leccò, come aveva fatto tante altre volte. Lo baciò, lo prese in bocca e lo succhiò, e poi ricominciò da capo, cercando di fare tutto quello che sapeva gli sarebbe piaciuto. Shogo non cercò di forzarlo a fare qualcosa di diverso, e non gli chiese nulla di particolare, si limitava a stare seduto e a godersi il trattamento che Rei gli stava riservando. Era così tranquillo che lui si convinse che i suoi timori erano stati eccessivi, e che forse Shogo voleva solo realizzare una sua fantasia semplice e innocente. Non gli ci volle molto, però, per capire che quella serata sarebbe finita esattamente come era iniziata: con uno Shogo oscenamente esigente e con lui sopraffatto dal suo desiderio.  
Il compagno, infatto continuò a godersi quello che gli stava facendo con tranquillità per diversi minuti, poi decise che non era più abbastanza. Rei sentì le sue mani appoggiarsi ai lati del proprio viso e fare una leggera pressione per spingerlo a prenderlo di nuovo in bocca, più profondamente di quanto aveva fatto fino a quel momento. Non era niente di doloroso o di particolarmente strano, ma quando Rei sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso e vide la sua espressione sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la spina dorsale. Stava per succedere qualcosa e lui non riusciva a decidere se avrebbe dovuto essere più spaventato o più eccitato alla prospettiva di quello che lo aspettava.  
Shogo continuò a tenere il suo viso tra le mani ancora a lungo. Più passava il tempo e più Rei si rese conto che il compagno esercitava una pressione sempre maggiore su di lui, per fargli prendere la sua erezione ogni volta un po' più a fondo. Non fu impaziente, però, e gli permise di abituarsi con calma a quella lenta invasione, lasciandogli prendere fiato di tanto in tanto per evitare che la cosa per lui diventasse spiacevole, accortezza per cui Rei gli fu molto grato. Quando, però, riuscì a prenderlo fin quasi alla base, Shogo se ne uscì con l'ennesima richiesta della serata.  
“Ti ho detto che volevo venirti in gola, te lo ricordi, vero? Me lo permetterai, Rei?”  
Rei spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, impossibilitato a parlare per ovvie motivazioni. Lo sguardo di Shogo era infuocato e la sua espressione difficilmente sarebbe stata fraintendibile. Voleva di più ed era chiaro che desiderava con tutto se stesso che il compagno gli permettesse di prenderselo.  
Ancora una volta, Rei sapeva che avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi e tirarsi indietro in qualunque momento, e che l'altro avrebbe accettato la sua decisione, ma a quanto pareva Shogo non era l'unico a essere strano quella sera, perché lo guardò negli occhi ed emise un mugolio tranquillo, visto che aveva ancora la bocca piena di lui e non poteva parlare, per fargli capire che gli dava il via libera per fargli tutto quello che voleva. Poi abbassò le palpebre e cercò di rilasssarsi il più possibile per far fronte a quello che sarebbe successo entro pochi istanti.  
Sentì il respiro spezzato che si lasciò sfuggire Shogo e pensò di riaprire gli occhi, perché non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto per niente vedere l'espressione che era riuscito a fargli fare con il suo assenso, ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Il suo compagno sembrava aver deciso che aveva aspettato abbastanza, e gli portò entrambe le mani dietro la nuca, facendo pressione per spingere la sua testa in avanti. Rei sentì il suo membro scivolargli ancora più a fondo in bocca e cercò di concentrarsi per evitare di seguire il suo istinto e spingerlo indietro. Respirare era diventato dannatamente difficile e il senso di oppressione che avvertiva continuava ad aumentare a ogni secondo che passava.  
Quando riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, però, quello che vide il fiato glielo bloccò definitivamente, e non certo per il fastidio che stava provando. Shogo lo guardava con un'espressione così grata e piena d'amore che Rei si sentì letteralmente sciogliere. Era quasi commovente vedere il suo compagno cercare comunque di trattenersi per non fargli del male, anche se era chiaro che l'unica cosa dìche desiderava in quel momento era affondare nella sua bocca senza freni. Perciò Rei decise di aiutarlo a realizzare quella particolare fantasia.  
Cercò di calmarsi e di rilassare la gola il più possibile, prese un lungo respiro profondo, inspirando l'aria dal naso, e si spinse in avanti di sua iniziativa. Shogo quasi urlò quando il suo naso affondo tra i suoi peli pubici, e Rei si sentì molto fiero di se stesso. Riuscì a indietreggiare di qualche centimetro, senza incontrare nessuna resistenza nonostante le mani di Shogo non si fossero mai spostate dalla sua nuca. Prese un altro respiro e si spinse ancora in avanti, ma questa volta fissò il suo compagno dritto negli occhi per tutto il tempo e rimase fermo, le labbra sfacciatamente spalancate e schiacciate contro il suo inguine. E a quel punto lo vide, esattamente come si era aspettato: il momento preciso in cui Shogo perse definitivamente quel poco di controllo su se stesso che gli era rimasto.  
Rei sentì le mani del ragazzo serrare la presa sui suoi capelli e si costrinse a restare calmo e a rilassare la gola il più possibile. Shogo lo spinse indietro e poi se lo tirò di nuovo contro, ancora e ancora, senza più nessuna gentilezza. Rei provò a succhiare, per dargli più piacere, ma rinunciò presto al suo proposito, capendo che avrebbe fatto meglio a concentrare tutte le proprie energie sul non soffocare. Era talmente preso da quello che stava succedendo da non prestare la minima attenzione al proprio corpo, né tantomeno al fastidio che avrebbe dovuto provare stando costretto in quella posizione scomoda. Ancora una volta la sua mente era piena solo di Shogo, e di quella particolare forma di orgoglio per se stesso per essere ancora in grado, dopo tutti quegli anni, di fargli perdere la testa a quel modo.  
L'orgasmo di Shogo arrivò senza che il ragazzo si preoccupasse di avvisarlo. Rei se ne rese conto solo perché lo vide irrigidirsi all'improvviso ma, nonostante ciò che pensava, non era pronto a quello che sarebbe successo. Shogo premette con forza la sua testa contro il proprio inguine e lo tenne fermo lì senza permettergli di spostarsi nemmeno di un millimetro. Rei non fece nemmeno in te mpo a preoccuparsi di non poter respirare, in quel modo, che sentì un fiotto caldo invadergli la gola. Non potendo fare altro, deglutì il seme del suo compagno, pregando di non soffocare nell'operazione. Shogo lo tenne in quella posizione finché non si fu completamente svuotato e anche gli ultimi strascichi del suo orgasmo non si furono placati, poi gli tirò leggermente i capelli e spostò lentamente la sua testa all'indietro, osservando con grande interesse il proprio sesso ormai rilassato uscire dalla sua bocca.  
Una volta libero, Rei iniziò subito a tossire e Shogo si allungò verso il tavolino per prendere la bottiglietta piena d'acqua che aveva portato dalla cucina, dopo cena, e gliela passò. Rei bevve un paio di piccoli sorsi, attento a non farsela andare di traverso, e provò a fare dei respiri profondi per riprendere fiato. Fu solo quando si fu calmato, con Shogo che gli accarezzava amorevolmente una guancia, che si accorse di quello che era successo. Il suo compagno gli era venuto davvero in gola. Rei glielo aveva concesso e lo aveva perfino incoraggiato, e alla fine era venuto anche lui. Rei non sapeva quando fosse successo, di preciso, ma la macchia umida sul tappeto, proprio in mezzo alle sue gambe, non lasciava alcun dubbio sul fatto che avesse provato piacere anche lui.  
“Ho sporcato il tappeto” constatò, totalmente sbalordito, con una voce tanto rauca che si stupiì che Shogo lo avesse capito.  
Il ragazzo, infatti, aveva abbassato subito lo sguardo e aveva fissato a sua volta la macchia, sorpreso quanto lui di vederla lì. La sorpresa, però, venne presto sostituita da un sorriso dolcissimo, come solo lui sapeva farne. Rei lo dide chinarsi per avvicinarglisi e non si scostò quando lo abbracciò stretto.  
“Grazie, Rei. Grazie davvero. Ti amo così tanto! Sono così fortunato ad averti al mio fianco che a volte non mi sembra vero. Ti amo tantissimo, davvero!”  
Rei si rilassò tra le sue braccia. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere ancora arrabbiato con Shogo per averlo trascinato fino a lì, che doveva essere preoccupato per il suo lavoro, e che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di organizzarsi per rientrare a Tokyo il prima possibile, ma in quel momento nessuno di quei pensieri riusciva a far breccia nel senso di appagamento e di rilassatezza che provava. Perciò decise che per quella sera avrebbe lasciato perdere tutto e che avrebbe parlato con lui il giorno dopo.  
“Sono stanco, portami a letto” pretese e, ancora una volta, ebbe l'impressione che Dhogo si fosse trasformato in un cagnolino ubbidiente e scodinzolante.

Il giorno dopo Rei si svegliò con la mente molto più lucida. Per quanto non gli piacesse ammetterlo, doveva riconoscere che l'irritazione che vaveva provato il giorno precedente aveva offuscato la sua mente e gli aveva impedito di usare il cervello come era solito fare. A mente fredda, si rendeva conto che da quando era arrivato in quello chalet aveva assistito a diverse cose strane, alle quali non aveva prestato le dovute attenzioni.  
Innanzitutto, c'era stato il comportamente di shogo, e non si stava riferendo alla sua fame insaziabile di sesso. Il fatto era che Shogo lo aveva chiamato lì dicendo di essere disperato perché non riusciva più a scrivere, e già di per sé questa era una cosa abbastanza strana, ma non gli aveva dato per niente l'impressione di essere in qualche modo preoccupato, né quando Rei era entrato in casa per la prima volta, e nemmeno nelle ore successive. Sembrava quasi che non gli importasse nulla del suo lavoro, e quello non era un comportamento da lui.  
La seconda cosa a cui non aveva prestato l dovuta attenzione era il cibo. Shogo aveva tirato fuori una cena già pronta e con porzioni molto più abbondanti di quelle che sarebbero servite per una persona sola. Certo, a suo dire aveva intenzione di stare lì per qualche giorno, quindi aveva senso che si fosse procurato delle scorte di viveri. O meglio, avrebbe avuto senso se si fosse procurato scorte del cibo che gli piaceva. Il fatto era che i piatti di cui aveva parlato al sera prima erano tra i preferiti di Rei, non tra i suoi. Senza contare che nessuno sano di mente si sarebbe procurato gli ingredienti per fare il nabe e mangiarselo da solo. Quindi, a quel punto, era ormai chiaro che Shogo si era aspettato di passare del tempo lì con lui. Diversi giorni, per la precisione, a giudicare dalle scorte che sembrava avere in dspensa.  
Come se tutto questo non bastasse ancora a fargli sorgere il dubbio di essere caduto in uan trappola, c'era sempre la questione lubrificante. Il pomeriggio precedente non ci aveva fatto troppo caso, ma Shogo aveva recuperato la boccetta da dietro uno dei cuscini che adornavano il divano. E questo poteva significare solo una cosa: si era aspettato di fare sesso con qualcuno, proprio lì, e quel qualcuno non poteva essere altri che lui, su questo Rei non nutriva il minimo dubbio.  
Senza contare che il divano era di un caldo colr panna, quando avevano fatto l'amore, e quella era un'altra cosa a cui non aveva dato il giusto peso. Il divano dello chalet era sempre stato bianco, come le poltrone, i tappeti, le tende e le coperte, perché Nagisa-san voleva avere la sensazione di essere circondata dalla neve anche quando si trovava all'interno della casa. Shogo lo aveva chiaramente ricoperto, prima del suo arrivo, e aveva cambiato i cuscini con altri abbinati, probabilmente nel tentativo di non fargli saltare subito all'occhio l'incongruenza. Prova ne era che quando si era svegliato quello stesso divano era tornato a essere quello che lui ricordava, e quello era un altro segno evidente che Shogo aveva programmato di fare l'amore con lui proprio lì e che si era organizzato per non rovinarlo.  
A quel punto, Rei era abbastanza sicuro di aver capito quello che era successo. Shogo lo aveva attirato lì con l'inganno e aveva programmato di passare il tempo con lui a fare sesso. Quello che non sapeva era il perché. Certo, era sempre possibile che il suo compagno avesse solo voluto realizzare una o due fantasie, ma Rei sentiva che doveva esserci qualcosa di più. Lo sguardo di Shogo era così intenso, la sera prima, che non riusciva a convincersi che il motivo dietro quella messinscena potesse essere così babale. Perciò decise che lo avrebbe chiesto apertamente al diretto interessato, e che lo avrebbe costretto a dirlgi la verità, anche a costo di prenderlo a calci finché non si fosse deciso a essere del tutto sincero.  
Appena sveglio si era accorto di essere solo nel letto, perciò si alzò, fece una veloce capatina in bagno per farsi una doccia calda e scese al piano di sotto, dove era certo che avrebbe trovato il suo comapgno. La casa era perfettamente riscaldata, pavimento compreso, quindi non si preoccupò di mettersi addosso nient'altro che un paio di boxer e una maglietta, che appartenevano a Shogo, prima di abdare a cercarlo. Lo trovò in cucina, le spalle rivolte alla porta, che stava parlando al telefono e cercava di mantenere la voce il più bassa possibile, come se volesse evitare che qualcuno lo sentisse. E quel qualcuno era, ovviamente, Rei.  
“Sì, non preoccuparti, c'è almeno un metro di neve, qua fuori, e ha appena ricominciato a nevicare. Non c'è nessuna possibilità che possa tornare a casa oggi, e nemmeno domani.”  
“E sarai anche così gentile da spiegarmi perché non vuoi che torni, vero?” palesò la sua presenza Rei.  
Vide Shogo sussultare e voltarsi verso di lui con un'espressione chiaramente colpevole. Rei lo osservò per qualche secondo girare la testa per guardare almetrnativamente lui e il telefono che stringeva ancora in mano ma che aveva allontanato dall'orecchio quando si era accorto che lui era lì, poi decise che ne aveva abbastanza e che voleva delle risposte. E le voleva subito.  
“Allora, sto aspettando” lo incitò, dalla sua postazione contro lo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto e la faccia scura.  
Shogo lo fissò in silenzio ancora per qualche istante, poi si decise a riavvicinarsi il telefono al viso e a rispondere per primo al suo misterioso interlocutore, che gli stava chiedendo che cosa stesse succedendo.  
“Rei ci ha scoperto” lo informò, per restare poi in silenzio e ascoltare quello che evidentemente l'altro gli stava dicendo. “Sì, tranquillo, gli spiego tutto io” ancora silenzio, prima che concludessela conversazione. “No, non preoccuparti, Rei non si arrabbierà con te, papà” e detto questo spense il telefono e prese un respiro profondo, aspettando di poterlo fissare di nuovo negli occhi.  
Rei, infatti, aveva distolto lo sguardo dal viso di Shogo per fissarlo sconvolto sul cellulare del cantante.  
“Ti stavo preparando la colazione” lo informò lui, attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione su di sé. “Ti va di mangiare prima di...”  
“Parla! Adesso!” praticamente ringhiò Rei, e Shogo sospirò, arrendendosi alla sua richiesta perentoria.  
“Vieni a sederti” lo invitò, insistenso quando vide che non si muoveva nemmeno di un millimentro. “Per favore, Rei? Ti prometto che ti spiegherò tutto.”  
Shogo aveva di nuovo la faccia da cucciolo bastonato e Rei si rese conto, una volta di più, di essere troppo vulnerabile di fronte a quell'espressione perché ogni volta, epr quanto fosse arrabbiato o fermo nelle sue decisioni, non riusciva a resistergli. Questa volta fu il suo turno di sospirare, ma si staccò comunque dallo stipite della porta, raggiunse una delle sedie poste intorno al tavolo e ci si lasciò cadere sopra. Shogo si affrettò a prenderne un'altra e a sedersi proprio di fronte a lui e gli afferrò una mano tra le proprie, stringendola per evitare che Rei la tirasse via. Poi, come promesso, iniziò a dargli le spiegazioni che desiderava.  
“Non volevamo farti arrabbiare, Rei, davvero” iniziò a parlare. “Volevamo solo fare qualcosa per te e...”  
“E come? Ingannandomi?” lo interruppe lui.  
“Ma se non avessimo fatto così tu non saresti mai venuto qui!” cercò di giustificarsi Shogo.  
“Cero che no! Con tutto il lavoro che...”  
“Ecco, è proprio per questo che papà era così preoccupato per te!”  
Quelle parole, pronunciate come se fossero un rimprovero, sconvolsero completamente Rei.  
“Seiya-san era...?”  
“Certo che era preoccupato! Lo eravamo tutti! Il papà, la mamma, io e Izumi. Lo erano perfino Sato-san e Sotomura.”  
“Ma...”  
“È perché stai lavorando troppo! Da quando Izumi è entrato nel mondo dello spettacolo la mole di avoro della Sena Pro è aumentato e tu ti sei fatto carico di tutto, perché vuoi seguire il nostro Izumi di persona. Anch'io ti avevo detto di non esagerare, prima di partire per Londra, te lo ricordi? Ma tu non mi hai ascoltato. Non hai ascoltato nessuno e hai continuato a dire che abdava tutto bene, ma è ovvio che non è così. Papà mi ha detto che ti vedevano sempre più stanco ogni giorno che passava, per questo ha deciso di chiamarmi e mi ha chiesto di fare qualcosa per risolvere il problema.”  
“Perché ha chiamato te? Se me ne avesse parlato...”  
“Se te ne avesse parlato, tu avresti detto ancora una volta che andava tutto bene e che doveva stare tranquillo. E ha chiamato me perché sa che farei qualsiasi cosa per te. Lui e la mamma sanno di noi due da anni, ormai.”  
“Che cosa?!”  
Rei sembrava assolutamente scioccato per quella rivelazione, e a Shogo fece tanta tenerezza.  
“Sei come un figlio per loro, Rei, era ovvio che se ne accorgessero. Lo sai anche tu che sembrano sempre distratti ma che in realtà si preoccupano in continuazione per noi e ci osservano sempre con attenzione.”  
“Ma...”  
“Se vuoi, possiamo parlare con loro quando torniamo a casa. Sono sicuro che alla mamma farà piacere smettere di fingere di non saperne nulla.”  
“Loro sapevano che mi avresti fatto venire qui?”  
Shogo annuì alla domanda e continuò con la sua spiegazione.  
“Papà mi ha chiamato un mese fa, mi ha spiegato la situazione e mi ha ordinato di fare qualcosa per farti prendere una vacanza. All'inizio ho pensato di rapirti, ma tu mi avresti picchiato se avessi fatto una cosa del genere. Poi mi è venuto in mente che potevo portarti in un posto dal quale non potevi andare via per cause di forza maggiore e mi sono ricordato dello chalet. È stata una fortuna che fossimo in pieno inverno, perché mi è bastato aspettare che le previsioni del tempo annunciassero una nevicata abbondante per mettere in atto il mio piano.”  
“E il tuo lavoro? Non puoi stare qui per così tanto tempo con il disco da terminare e...”  
“Il disco è già pronto, Rei” lo interruppe Shogo. “Dopo aver parlato con mio padre ho lavorato praticamente giorno e notte per finirlo il prima possibile e poter venire qui per preparare tutto per accoglierti.”  
Rei spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, e Shogo gli sorrise con una dolcezza che gli fece stringere il cuore.  
“Te l'ho detto che farei qualcunque cosa per te. Rei!”  
E Rei si commosse quasi fino alle lacrime. Perché sapeva già che Sgogo lo amava, ma rendersi conto di quanto fossero davvero forti i suoi sentimenti per lui lo taccava nel profondo. E lo fece anche vergognare di se stesso, perché lo aveva sempre sottovalutato e perché lui non era mai stato in grado di fare qualcosa di altrettanto importante per il suo compagno. Non ci aveva mai nemmeno pensato, accontentadosi di quello che riuscivano a ottenere negli scampoli di tempo, che riuscivano a recuperare tre un impegno e l'altro. Shogo, invece, gli aveva appena dimostrato che era disposto a impegnarsi con tutte le sue forze perché avessero di più, e Rei si ripromise di rifelttere seriamente su quello che avrebbe potuto fare lui per rendere felice il compagno.  
“Non volevo fare nulla di male, Rei, ma ero così preoccupato! Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto arrabbiare. Puoi perdonarmi?”  
Le mani che stavano stringendo la sua erano gelide e stavano anche tremando leggermente, segno che Shogo era tremendamente agitato, e rei capì che quella era l'occasione giusta per iniziare a dimostrargli quanto anche lui lo amasse.  
Con gentilezza, ma con altrettanta fermezza, sfilò la mano da quelle di Shogo e vide la disperazione nei suoi occhi. Quel gesto, per Shogo, aveva di certo significato il suo rifiuto alla richesta di perdono che gli aveva appena fatto, ma Rei non aveva intenzione di permettere che quel fraintendimento rovinasse i suoi piani.  
Sempre in completo silenzio, si alzò dalla sedia su cui era seduto ma, anziché andarsene dalla stanza come immaginava Shogo, gli si avvicinò e gli si sedette a cavalcioni. Poi lo abbracciò stretto.  
“Rei?” si stupì il cantante, confuso, ma lui non perse tempk a dargli spiegazioni.  
“fai l'amore con me, Shogo.”  
nelle sue intenzioni doveva essere un ordine, ma gli venne fuori molto più somigliante a una richiesta accorata. Era chiaro che Shogo si aspettava qualcosa di diverso, perché Rei lo sentì trattenere bruscamente il fiato. Poi, però, il ragazzo ritrovò tutto il suo usuale buonumore e provò a farlo alzare dalle sue gambe.  
“Tutto quello che vuoi, Rei. Tutto quello che vuoi. Andiamo in camera.”  
Ma Rei era di un altro avviso.  
“No, facciamolo qui.”  
“Qui? Dove? Come?”  
Rei occhieggiò il tavolo e Shogo spalancò la bocca.  
“Ma... proprio qui?” chiese conferma.  
“Non vuoi?” gli domandò di rimando Rei, sembrando molto deluso.  
“Certo che voglio! Ma tu? Tu ne sei davvero sicuro?”  
Rei sorriese, sfregando il naso sul collo di Shogo. In fondo, se il suo compagno era un cagnolino scodinzolante, lui poteva benissimo diventare un gattino in cerca di coccole, almeno ogni tanto.  
“Ti amo, Shogo. Ti amo e voglio farlo con te, proprio qui. E poi mi porterai nel nostro letto e lo faremo anche lì. E dopo chiameremo Seiya-san e lo rimprovererò per essere stato tuo complice in questa storia, e mi scuserò per averlo fatto preoccupare e lo ringrazierò per tutto quello che ha fatto e che continua a fare per me, e gli chiederò per quanto tempo posso restare qui con te senza causare problemi alla Sena Pro, e ci prenderemo la nostra vacanza, solo noi due, circondati dalla neve. Voglio fare l'amore con te, voglio dormire abbracciato a te e risvegliarmi la mattina ancora stretto tra le tue braccia, voglio guardarti e parlare con te, e poi fare di nuovo l'amore. Ti amo,” ripeté, guardandolo di nuovo dritto negli occhi “e sono felice di essere qui con te.”  
Il suo discorso aveva commosso talmente tanto Shogo che Rei vide due lacrime gemelle lasciare i suoi occhi e scorrere lungo le sue guance. Senza nemmeno pensarci, si abbassò su di lui e gliele asciugò con le labbra, prima di sollevare di nuovo lo sguardo e sorridere.  
“Perciò, per favore, fai l'amore con me, perché ne ho bisogno adesso.”  
Mentre parlava gli aveva preso una mano e se l'era appoggiata sull'inguine teso, per fargli capire quanto davvero fosse arrivato al limite, e sentire Shogo che tratteneva di colpo il fiato, ancora una volta, non fece altro che far aumentare la sua già preoccupante eccitazione.  
“Non costringermi a pregarti” aggiunse, con la voce lamentosa, e vide lo sguardo del suo compagno cambiare.  
Shoso lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo costrinse ad alzasi gfinalmente dalle sue gambe e a mettersi in piedi. Poi lo spinse verso il tavolo e lo fece girare e abbassare, finché non fu piegato a novanta gradi, il petto appoggiato sul ripoiano di legno chiaro.  
“Stai indossando i miei vestiti” esalò, come se se ne fosse reso conto solo in quel momento e la cosa lo avesse stupito e reso incredibilmente felice allo stesso tempo.  
“Mi sembra diaverti semrpe vidìcino, così” confessò Rei, guadagnandosi un bacio pieno d'amore sulla nuca.  
Poi Shogo gli abbassò i boxer e lui capì che il tempo delle parole era finito. Il compagno lo preparò con cura e recuperò una boccetta di lubrificante da uno dei cassetti della cucina, cosa che spinse Rei a chiedersi se li avesse disseminati per tutta la casa. La cosa, però, perse ogni importanza nel momento in cui Shogo gli allargò le natiche con entrambe le mani i iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui. Rei afferrò saldamente il bordo del tavolo e fece forza con tutto il proprio corpo per andare incontro alle sue spinte.  
Nessuno dei due durò molto, a dire il vero. Rei era al limite già da prima di iniziare, e Shogo il proprio limite lo raggiunse molto velocemente, non appena il compagno iniziò a stringere ritmicamente i suoi muscoli interni. Quando il biondo allungò una mano per accarezzargli il sesso teso, Rei si arrese alle sensazioni che stava provando e venne con un gemito profondo. Shogo lo seguì poche spinte dopo, svuotandosi nel suo canale per poi collassare sulla sua schiena. E lui non si lamentò di quanto fosse pesante o di quanto il bosrdo del tavolo avesse iniziato a dargli fastidio, troppo felice per il semplice fatto che i loro corpi fosserò così in contatto. Talmente feliche che quando Shogo si rialzò da lui si fece sfuggire un lamento seccato.  
Il ragazzo, però, non si lasciò impietosire. Rimase lì, fermo, in piedi alle sue spalle, a guardarlo. Rei provò anche ad alzarsi ma lui glielo impedì, appoggiandogli una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena per tenerlo giù.  
“Stupendo!” esalò di ounto in bianco, e Rei si sentì arrossire come mai gli era capitato in tutta la sua vita.  
Perché Shogo stava osservando il proprio seme uscire dalla sua apertura, con un'espressione oscenamente orgogliosa. Rimase lì per interi minuti, a godersi la scena come se fosse stata lo spettacolo migliore a cui avesse mai assistito. Rei si sentiva in qualche modo lusingato, per questo, ma si ripromise comunque di fargliela pagare cara per l'imbarazzo che gli stava facento provare. Presto. Possibilmente non appena avvessero raggiunto la loro camera da letto.

Tre giorni dopo Rei era seduto sulla comoda poltrona vicino alla finestra del salotto, per ammirare lo spettacolo del mondo ricoperto di neve, con il computer acceso sulle gambe. Perché si stava ancora godendo, in tutti i sensi, la sua a quanto pareva meritata vacanza, ma non poteva certo ignorare una chiamata da parte di Izumi.  
Il ragazzo, il giorno prima, aveva posato epr un servizio fotografico su una rivista, con i vestiti di uno stilista emergente che disegnava abiti pieni di frnzoli per le ragazze e che, a quanto sembrava, stava cercando di espandere la sua clientela cucendo anche abiti per ragazzi. Abiti abbastanza particolari, a parere di Rei, anche se sembrava che a Izumi piacessero molto. Era almeno mezzora che gli stava mostrando ogni più piccolo particolare di quello che lo stilista gli aveva regalato alla fine della giornata di lavoro, per ringraziarlo dell'impegno e, Rei ne era certo, nella speranza di potersi fare un po' di pubblicità. Ed era sempre da mezzora che stava buttando allusioni tutt'altro che vaghe all'interno del discorso, su quanto fosse stato bello se avesse potuto indossare vestiti del genere più spesso durante il suo lavoro.  
Rei non era a conoscenza della passioni di izumi per il Gothic, e la cosa lo stava acendo divertire parecchio. Senza contare che i vestiti erano davvero belli e, per quanto particolari, non erano nemmeno esagerati e davano comunque un senso di eleganza ricercata, e non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea chiedere una collaborazione allo stilista. Ma dato che chi in fondo era sempre una persona un po' sadica, si fece l'appunto mentale di provvedere una volta rientrato a lavoro, ma si guardò bene dal dirlo a Izumi, che continuava con il suo entusiasmo e quelli che pensava fossero solo lievi accenni ai suoi desideri.  
Rei non si stupì affatto quando il discorso del ragazzo venne interrotto dall'arrivo di Ichijou Ryoma. Aveva notato subito che la stanza dalla quale Izumi gli stava parlando non era la sua, a casa Sena, quindi non poteva essera da nessun'altra parte se non a casa di Ryoma, segno che aveva passato la notte con lui. Rei si sentiva combattuto ogni volta che succedeva, perché se da una parte avrebbe voluto spezzare le ossa, tutte e una per una, a chiunque avesse messo le mani addosso al suo prezioso Izumi, dall'altra era felice che il ragazzo stesse crescendo e avesse trovato un compagno come Ryoma, che non solo lo amava alla follia e lo rendeva felice, ma che era anche uno degli attori più popolari del momento e sarebbe stato di grande aiuto per far decollare la sua carriera.  
Ryoma arrivò alle spalle di Izumi e, interrompendolo senza farsi troppi scrupoli, chiaramente inconsapevole del fatto che la webcam del computer fosse accesa e lo stesse inquadrando, lo abbracciò e lo baciò. Con molta passione. Quando finalmente si separarono, Rei vide che Izumi stava per protestare e rimproverarlo, ma non fece in tempo perché qualcuno lo precedette.  
Col senno di poi, Rei si insultò pesantemente per non aver previsto quello che sarebbe successo, ma a quanto sembrava quella vacanza era servita davvero a farlo rilassare, pure troppo. In fondo, avrebbe dovuto sapere che i sensi di Shogo non avrebbero tardato ad attivarsi, in una simile occasione.  
Il suo compagno, infatti, doveva essere tornato in salotto, dpo la doccia che si era concesso, proprio nel momento in cui Ryoma aveva baciato Izumi, e dire che quello che aveva visto non gli era piaciut sarebbe stato l'eufemismo del secolo. In realtà, lo aveva sconvolto talmente tanto che si era precipitato alle spalle di Rei, con un urlo disumano, e in quel momento stava chiaramente cercando di sfondargli i timpani, visto che stava gridando a gran voce tutto il suo sdegno contro il povero Ryoma. Che, a onor del vero, sembrava imbarazzato e pure un po' spaventato, ma continuava ad abbracciare Izumi, come se avesse voluto mettere in chiaro che non avrebbe rinunciato alui per nessun motivo.  
Rei avrebbe potuto rovare a far calamre Shogo e a farlo ragionare a parole, ma a dire il vero non è che avesse poi così tanta voglia di perdere tempo, perciò decise che avrebbe fatto un unico tentativo e se non avesse funzionato, cosa purtoppo altamente probabile in quel caso, avrebbe risolto in un altro modo.  
“Shogo, non credi di stare esagerando? Era solo un semplice bacio.”  
Le sue parole attiraronol'attenzione del compagno su di sé, ma di sicuro non servirono a farlo calmare.  
“Esagerando? Io starei esagerando? Quello ha messo le mani addosso al mio adorabile izumi. In tutta la mia vita non aveva mai visto nulla di così orribile! È stato pure peggio di quando l'ho trovato che cercava di fargli cose strane sul divano di casa. Sono scioccato! E sono arrabbiato! L'altra volta non gliel'ho fatta pagare perché mi ha fatto pena, ma questa volta non mi fermerà nulla. Non posso credere di aver visto qualcosa di così tanto brutto. Non ti lascerò izumi, ha caito, stupido di un Ryoma? Rei, torniamo subito a casa!”  
Rei lo aveva lasciato sfogare, nella speranza di riuscire a farlo calmare, ma le ultime parole che gli aveva sentito pronunciare lo avevano fatto irritare parecchio. Perciò, visto che il tentativo che si era concesso era miseramente fallito, decise di passare direttamente ai fatti.  
Allungò una mano all'improvvisò, gli afferrò i capelli e lo strattonò per fargli avvicinare il viso al proprio. Poi gli infilò la lingua in bocca e lo baciò con tutta la passione i cui era capace. E la passione di Rei, soprattutto in quei giorni, era davvero bruciante ed esplosiva. Lo lasciò andare solo dopo diversi minuti, e solo perché il bacio aveva fatto effetto anche a lui e sentiva il bisogno di prendere qualch respiro profondo prima di ricominciare.  
Shogo si era finalmente calmato e sembrava perso in un mondo di piacere, ma a Rei ancora non bastava. Con una sola mano, iniziò a slacciare i bottoni della camicia che stava indossando, uno per uno, partendo dall'alto. Come aveva previsto, lo sguardo di Shogo venne calamitato immediatamente dai movimenti delle sue dita.  
“Sei proprio sicuro di voler tornare a casa e di volerti perdere questo?” gli chiese, quando ormai la camicia era aperta abbastanza da lasciarlgi scoperto il petto e lui aveva iniziato a fare cerchi con l'indice intorno a uno dei propri capzzoli.  
Shogo deglutì sonoramente e si lasciò sfuggire un lamento abbastanza forte da essere chiaramente udinile anche dall'altra parte della connessione intenet. Rei vide Izumi e Ryoma strabuzzare gli occhi e, in un impeto di cattiveria pura, decise che poteva anche far pagare loro il tempo perso e i guai che stava avendo, e che avrebbe continuato ad avere on Shogo per colpa loro. Perciò appoggiò il compute sul piccolo tavolino sistemato davanti alla poltrona, assirurandosi che la webcam fosse all'angolazione giusta, e riprese a parlare.  
“Se vuoi, posso andare subito a fare la valigia. Oppure...” e si slacciò completamente la camcia, abbassandosela sulle spalle e mettendo così a nudo tutta la parte superiore del proprio corpo. “Oppure puoi venire qui e farti me” e a quel punto inizio a scalcciarsi anche i botto i dei pantaloni che stava indossando.  
Shogo esitò solo per mezzo secondo, poi si buttò letteralmente su di lui, portandogli un braccio contro la schiena per stringerselo contro e tirarlo su all'altezza giusta per poterlo baciare senza stare scomodo. Rei gli buttò le braccia al collo, ma con la coda dell'occhio continuò a guardare il computer. Quando vide Izumi e Ryoma che, in preda al panico, si affeettavano a chiudere la videochiamata fu costretto a staccarsi dalle labbra di Shogo per scoppiare a ridere di cuore. Shogo lo guardò sorpreso, ma capì subito cosa era successo e mise il broncio.  
“Lo hai fatto apposta per distrarmi” lo accusò. “Ma non puoi farmi dimenticare quello che ho visto, mi bruciano ancora gli occhi” continuò a lamentarsi, facendo sbffare Rei.  
“Lavateli con il sapone” gli suggerì, mentra ancora ridacchiava.  
“Ma così mi bruceranno ancora di più!” e Rei scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
Non ricordava nemmeno più da quanto tempo non si sentisse così leggero, forse non si era mai sentito così felice e in pace in tutta la sua vita, e il merito era della famiglia Sena, ma in particolare di Shogo.  
“Sei bellissimo” gli disse il compagno, fissandolo con amore. “Ma non posso credere che ti vada bene lasciare il nostro preziosissimo Izumi nelle mani di quel poco di buono di Ryoma.”  
Rei ebbe un altro attacco di risatine, ma decise di chiarire quella faccenda una volta per tutte, perché aveva tutue le intenzioni di concentrarsi su altro per il resto della vacanza. E, se fosse stato possibile, anche una volta tornati a casa.  
“È ovvio che non mi piace l'idea che qualcun faccia quelle cose a Izumi,” gli spiegò “ma non posso ignorare il fatto che stia crescendo, e sono felice che sia venuto su così bene da scegliersi per compagno qualcuno capace di amarlo come merita e di renderlo felice.”  
“Ma...” provò a perorare la sua causa Shogo, ma lui non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di iniziare.  
“No! Non mi importa se ogni tanto farai qualche dispetto a Ryoma, anche se dovremmo andare d'accordo con il più amato dalle folle, ma lui per Izumi è molto importante, perciò lo accetterai. Anche perché conosci Izumi quanto me, sai che se lo fai arrabbiare davvero è capace di non parlarti più. È questo che vuoi?”  
“Cero che no! Cosa farei senza il mio dolcissimo Izumi?” piagnucolò Shogo, per poi arrendersi alla sua logica. “E va bene, non cercherò di separarli, ma tu mi devi consolare. Quello che ho visto mi ha di certo traumatizzzato a vita, sono sicuro che mi sveglierò tutte le notti in preda agli incubi.”  
“Oh, davvero? E cosa vorresti che facessi per aiutarti?”  
“Beh, per esempio potremmo andare a vivere insieme, così dormiremo accanto ogni notte e io mi sentirei meglio e tu potresti tranquillizzarmi quando mi sveglierò terrorizzato.”  
Rei spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, perché tra tutto quello che poteva dirgli Shogo quella proposta di sicuro non se la sarebbe mai aspettata. Il biondo, però, gli sorrise tranquillo e strinse un po' di più le braccia con cui gli stava ancora congendo la vita.  
“Non ti sto chiedendo di rispondermi subito, ma io sarei davvero felice se vivessimo insieme in una casa tutta nostra. Perciò, ecco, magari potresti almeno pensarci. Per favore?” gli chiese, con il suo solito sorriso da cucciolo.  
“Va bene” disse Rei, e lui quasi brillò per la gioia.  
“Grazie! Non voglio metterti fretta, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve per rifletterci e...” ma Rei lo interruppe prima che potesse finire la frase.  
“Va bene, verrò a vivere con te!” precisò.  
Questa volta fu il turno di Shogo di spalancare gli occhi e la bocca per l0incredulità. Quel momento, però, non durò a lungo, perché il cantante urlò la sua felicità e lo sollevò tra le braccia, ruotando su se stesso e facendolo volteggiare. Rei avrebbe dovuto rimproverarlo, perché aveva rischiato di sbattere contro qualunque cosa nei paraggi, computer compreso, ma non ne ebbe il cuore. La verità era che comprendeva la felicità di Shogo, perché era uguale a quella che stava provando lui in quel momento.  
Quando il compagno lo rimise a terra lui si scostò quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare in faccia e gli rivolse il suo sorriso più sfrontato e allusivo.  
“A questo punto non dovremmo festeggiare la decisione che abbiamo preso?” ancora una volta gli sembrò di vedere le orecchie e la coda da cane comparire sul corpo di Shogo. “Tipo in un letto, con te che mi prendi in tutte le posizioni possibili finché non saremo così esausto da non riuscire più nemmeno a muovere un dito?”  
E Shogo ringhiò, letteralmente, tutta la sua eccitazione, se lo caricò in spalla e lo portò fino alla loro camera da letto. Rei, però, non si lamentò. In fondo lo avev aprovocato proprio per ottenere quello.

Arrivati a sera erano davvero esausti e Rei aveva capito, per la prima volta nella sua vita, cosa significasse davvero provare dolore in muscoli di cui non sospettava nemmeno l'esistenza. Avevano appena finito di sbocconcellare qualcosa per cena e si stava rilassando sul letto, con Shogo steso al suo fianco che gli stava stringendo una mano con la sua.  
Rei ssapeva che il compagno voleva dirgli qualcosa, ormai lo conosceva bene, am decise che quella volta toccava a lui. In fondo, si era ripromesso di cambiare, e farlo iniziando da questo non gli sembrava poi così difficile.  
“Sono felice di essere qui con te. Ti amo, Shogo! Grazie per stare con me.”  
Shogo lo abbracciò commosso e Rei si rilassò tra le sue braccia. Cinque minuto dopo si era appisolato. Altri cinque e si risvegliò all'improvviso a causa di un tocco inconfondibile sul suo inguine.  
“Shogo?” lo richiamò, sconvolto, perché non era umanamente possibile avere ancora energie per fare qualcunque cosa.  
“Sei stato tu a provocarmi” gli fece presente il compagno, un istante prima di riprendere il suo sesso in bocca.  
Rei sospirò e si inarcò, e decise che il giorno dopo avrebbe chiamato Seiya-san per chiedergli altri giorni di vacanza, perché aveva la sensazione che Shogo lo avrebbe completamente distrutto. E lui non aveva intenzione di fare nulla per fermarlo.


End file.
